


Deep Breath

by hufflepunk



Series: Éros [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepunk/pseuds/hufflepunk
Summary: Just another day as the Inquisitor.Lavellan is overwhelmed at how much her world has changed. But Cullen is there to ease her troubles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by an otp prompt on tumblr.

Jay'a hummed as she lithely walked along the staircase to the throne room. Even though the past weeks had been tense with the whole Templar situation, the people still had hope in her. Hope in the Inquisition.

 

It might just be enough to see us through this crisis. 

 

The elf winded her way past the ever present crowd of nobles, ambassadors, and dignitaries that fluttered about, trying to voice their thoughts at every breath. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as noble of Haven huffed about how Ferelden still had not properly compensated him for what occurred at his precious village. "It is integral to the history of Thedas- and you cannot even get a word with these people-Seeker Cassandra told me that if I asked her if my crow had reached Denerim, that she would put me in a barrel and roll me to the steps of the palace herself, sent express to the king, and ask him if he wanted any cheese with his wine.” 

 

An amused smile lingered on her ruby lips. 

 

“Something funny, my lady?” A smooth, deep voice reverberated behind her. Slightly startled, she whirled around to come face to face with the Commander, her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her dagger. 

 

“Cullen! By the Creators, I would have thought you would know better than to sneak up on a hunter.” 

 

“My apologies, I was distracted by your grin. Have I ever mention how beautiful your mouth is? Like a small half moon.” His smirk was hidden in the shadow of his jaw. 

 

Though she willed herself to act nonchalant, Jay'a knew her cheeks were tinged pink. 

 

“Enough small talk, Commander. Was there a reason you needed my presence?” Her tone was firm but gentle. 

 

“Ah, yes. Josephine wanted me to remind you to meet her before sundown to reiterate how to properly dine in an Orlesian ball. Apparently, there are more than twelve ways to accidentally insult someone before the entree even arrives.” Cullen stifled a laugh. 

 

“Drats! I knew there was something I forget to read yesterday.” She lightly traced her fingers across her forehead, the fringes of a headache starting to increase. “How can I be expected to be the image of perfect Orlesian grace? Remember every ridiculous greeting, one for each rank of society, and the names of more than a hundred nobility? I feel like I am going to drown in lace and tulle, which by the way, seems to be what my gown will be made of, which comes with some horrifying invention you humans call a corset, all in the name of making sure Orlais does not destroy itself, since we still need the puffed-up, snobby, nitwits if we are even going to have more powerful allies to seal the Breach-”

Cullen reached out and placed a finger on her lips.  
Calm golden orbs meet fiery turquoise. 

 

“I know you can do this. You have defeated enough demons to fill a city, survived an attack by a twisted dragon, waded through miles of snow, and-” His voice took on a different shade, softer than Jay'a ever heard. 

 

“You saved me from hell, one laced with lyrium.” He glanced down, momentarily lost in an ocean of memories.  
“You can do anything. Orlesian etiquette be damned.” 

 

Jay'a gave a watery laugh. She was incredibly touched that Cullen had such faith in her.  
After what seemed like a lifetime, gazing at each other, Cullen gave her a kiss, his scruff tickling her lips, but she did not mind. Wrapped her arms around his strong frame, Jay'a deepened the kiss, passion igniting within her. She did not even notice the swarm of people staring at the pair. In this moment, she was not the Inquisitor and he was not the Commander. They were only Cullen and Jay'a.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, I know that the Inquisitor in the game wears the same red outfit as everyone else, but in my mind, since she is practically a lady with her rank, she would wear a dress, and Josie would probably make her insane, with all that tulle. ;) )
> 
> eros means "love" in greek.


End file.
